


Potions Master

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from yogheadcanons.tumblr.com:<br/>Nilesy used to act as the guinea pig for Rythian when he was testing out new potions. Sometimes the effects still lasted when he went to Ravs for drinks and gossip and people noticed. Rumors then spread that Nilesy was experimenting with potions himself, hence the Magic Police getting it all a bit wrong, calling Nilesy the "Potions Master"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

"So, what potion today?"

"Speed, 10 secs, just in case."

"Yeah, I don't want to be picking slugs for more." Short sigh. "Bottoms up!" Nilesy drank the potion while Rythian stared at him, notebook in hand.

"I don't feel any dif-" Nilesy shifted backwards and careened across the landscape.

* * *

"I heard you got something new."

"High jumping. Take these boots of feather-falling. Untampered."

"Thanks."

The rest of the day could find Nilesy bouncing around with every step he took.

Zoey noted Rythian returning home much happier than usual.

* * *

So when Nilesy noticed that the 'Magic Police' charged him with being an uncertified Potions Master, he laughed long and hard.

Really far away, Rythian laughed too.

 


End file.
